More Than Friends
by Shadowkatze
Summary: Kurt and Kitty discover something capable to change their lives. Can they solve their problems and save eachother? KURTTY  COMPLETE !
1. Talk About It

**A/N: hi guys! It's nice to have time to write again *sigh*. I just noticed that if you look up 'Donico', on Bing, then I'm on the first page. It makes me want to go find a big hill and act like Zeus :p. Anyways I was just thinking, and started to wonder… what would it be like if someone made an Xmen version of **_**Dexter**_**? No one really can decide who Rogue should be with and ? And kurtty would work out.**

**Disclaimer: "I have invented… *zaps something and holds it in the air*… toast!" I don't own the stuff, but I wish I did. But I do know that if you wish in one hand and crap in the other you have a steady observation of which fills up quicker.**

_**Kurt's POV**_

I hid in the night air, stalking my pray. The moon was yet again, smiling at me, telling me to continue. The subject of my time phased through the trees before me once more. 'Just one more step and…'

Suddenly, she heard me, and so I let my instincts kick in. I bamfed from one tree to the next my victim turning one split-second late each time. I took ahold of my advantage and bamfed above her.

She turned and I pounced, landing right behind her. "Katzchen, it's eleven 'o'clock, ve need to go inside now"  
I yawned.

"But Kurt, We need to, like, umm…" She said.

"Correct Katze, ve need to go inside." I laughed

Kitty grumbled, but agreed.

\*/

When we entered the institute, all was completely silent.  
I started to worry that it would be a school night, but shook it off. Today was _Saturday_ right?

To take my mind off of the worry, I decided to think of Kitty. When she first joined the X-Men, she was completely afraid of me; of course I couldn't blame her, I look like a demon. That was even something like what she said, too. That thought almost made me cry. _Not with Her here_ I thought.

It stinks when the girl of your dreams only wants you as a friend. Anyways, back to Kitty. Her full name is Katherine Pryde, she's fifteen years old, one year younger than me, she loves the color pink and she has a boyfriend named Lance Alvers, a.k.a The Quaker Maker.

_**Kitty's POV**_

Kurt Wagner. Only _God_ could be the bio-father of Kurt Wagner, definitely _not_ the Devil. Did he _really _think that he was a _demon_?

If I could choose between Kurt or Lance, who would I choose? _Shut up, Kitty! You shouldn't be thinking like that about Kurt! He's just your friend!_ I pondered on that weird voice, then replied. _But I _want_ to be more than friends. I hate having to see other girls take him then leave him because _they _only like the difference!_

Right at that moment I made a choice. Kurt and I had to talk, no more girls were going to take _my_ fuzzy elf.


	2. Question Mark Heart

**A/N: Hi guys I've finally devised a plan of attack to write more chapters in a story. I feel stupid for not thinking of it before. :/ Write a long story with no chapters, then separate a few pieces, giving you chapters… voila! (****well that was delayed. *smirks*) **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car! All I have is me, myself and random weird guy in my head (****don't you mock me, Wench. Go get me some soda.****) Well there's how to tell it's a guy, he didn't say please.**

**Enjoy! ^=^**

_**Kitty's POV**_

"Kurt, we need to talk." I announced.

He looked confused, but then asked a simple question "About what?".

And that very time was the special time I got my tongue in a knot. "About us. I know it sounds weird, but I need to know what we are."

"Best friends" he simply replied, smiling a little at me.

"Kurt" I started "I think that… I … um, like… I think that I want to be more than friends with you Kurt" I finished with pleading eyes.

_**Kurt's POV**_

Oh no, she was using the puppy dog eyes again! Wait a minute… what was I talking about. I _love _her! Booyah, chicks dig the fuzzy dude!

I put my hand on her cheek in a sweet caress and she smiled at me with hopeful eyes. In those eyes I found my one love and through mine she saw the answer.

"Of course, Keety." Then she leaned in and I had my first kiss with my true love. Wow I hope my Mom still remembers how to read a palm.{1}

After the heartfelt kiss, I whispered in her ear "Couldn't resist zhe fuzzy dude, ja?"

At this she giggled and nodded.

With that on our minds, we went to our beds and fell asleep.

\*/

_**Kitty's POV**_

Last night was very enlightening and, by far, the best thing that ever happened to me. His lips were softer than velvet and felt good pressed against mine. I felt… right.

But this far into the morning it came back to me. Lance, Amanda… we both have a relationship and I started to wonder if I had made the right choice.

{1} Reference to ParkerFloyd's Fanfiction German Lessons.

Hope you liked it!

~Donico S-W


	3. Ich Liebe Dich

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My friend, Faggagily came out for two weeks and wouldn't get off my computer because I showed her Fanfiction. And, so, it is all quiet again and I wrote the last chapter. I'm sorry, because you've all waited long and patiently and I'm giving you a suck-ish chapter. But, if I made it longer I wouldn't finish it like I am known to do.**

**/*\**

That day at school was typical. A few glares and lots of people mocking us. Also, Kurt broke up with Amanda! It all worked out, too. She cheated on him.

When I got home I found Kurt. Inside of his room, there was… scratch that, _it was _amazing─ it was _us_.

Flowers made chandeliers on the ceiling and candles were scattered all around. In the middle of his room a cute picnic was set up. It was playful and serious at the same time, so in that sense it _was_ us.

Kurt bamfed behind me and wrapped his warm, downy arms around me. I didn't tell him about Lance. I didn't need to. He wasn't worried either, so I guessed that he must know something I didn't.

I didn't worry about Lance, because I knew I'd forget soon. Soon, I would fall into the sweet nirvana that is Kurt.

"You're the only drug I need." I whispered.

He kissed my head and announced the three words on my mind, "Ich liebe Dich."

I almost stopped breathing at the seriousness of his words. But, to my luck, I automatically replied "I love you, too, My Fuzzy Elf."

He smiled his one-thousand mega-watt smile at me and I kissed him with all the love we had collected over the years.

Then, after everything, I fell asleep in the arms of my true love; my soul mate.*

**/*\**

***I didn't mean 'after everything' as in a lemon, but if you want to I guess you can.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **** ;)**

**D. S~W.**


End file.
